Happy Birthday, Zenna!
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: In celebration of my own Sweet 16 this month! Zenna's sixteenth birthday has finally arrived! While the others help in the preparations for her surprise party, Hiccup wants to make sure that this year's going to be the best birthday ever for Zenna. Takes place before Riders of Berk. Fluffy friendship scenes up ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow HTTYD fans! GuardianDragon98 here with an uber special story!**

**If you guys already know, I am celebrating my Sweet 16****th**** birthday this month. I figured that, hey maybe I can make a birthday story for Zenna!**

**And I did!**

**I hope to post the last chapter on my birthday itself so I'll do my best to finish typing it out.**

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD**

**Happy Birthday, Zenna!**

**Chapter One**

In Berk, birthdays are pretty grand. Not as grand as festivals dedicated to the gods but, nonetheless, still grand. Normally there would be a big party in the Great Hall with food and drink aplenty and the celebrant could ask the Chief for whatever he or she desired, be it weapon, livestock or land. If the celebrant came from the Chief's family, then the celebration would have _everything_ from the finest mead to travelling bards singing their songs and epics.

On this particular birthday the celebrant was Zenna Arrowhead Fiersome, best friend of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and the other half of Berk's Two Original Dragon Trainers.

This year was Zenna's 16th birthday. And while it was still pretty early and Zenna was still at home and sleeping in her bed, the entire village was in the Great Hall preparing for the celebration.

Spearheading the preparations were Zenna's parents, Henna and Edgar Fiersome.

"Move those tables to that corner! Presents go on the middle table!"

"No, it needs more chocolate. And add _whole _strawberries. She loves those."

Zenna's friends, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut busily hung up the celebration banners with the help of their dragons, Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch.

"This party's gonna be awesome!" Snotlout whooped excitedly as he balanced on Hookfang's back to hang a banner.

"Yeah. Zenna's family always throws the wildest birthday parties. Remember last year when they had a wrestling contest during her Dad's party?" Tuffnut asked Ruffnut, his twin sister. "No holds-barred, fight till you're the last one standing. It was glorious!" Ruffnut reveled.

"This surprise party's gonna be the best! I can't wait to see Zenna's face…" Astrid said to Hiccup while commanding Stormfly to pin up some more banners.

While he was glad for his best human friend, Hiccup just said casually, "It's not gonna be much of a surprise for her."

_That _made his friends, their dragons and his own dragon, Toothless, look at him in shock.

"Why do you say that, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked, confused. Hiccup rolled his eyes and motioned for his friends to gather round.

The five Viking teens did so without question.

"Guys, there's a little thing you should know about Zenna. She's the hardest person ever to surprise. Trust me, you can suddenly drop out of the sky in front of Zen and she won't even flinch." Hiccup explained.

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins were surprised and couldn't say a word until Gobber hobbled over.

"Lad speaks the truth. I've tried pulling a surprise on Zenna…The girl didn't even squeak." Gobber agreed with his apprentice, having overheard Hiccup talking earlier.

Then the two-limbed Viking turned to the other teens. "But this is the first time Zenna's parents ever tried to throw her a surprise party so we might be lucky to finally see her break that stone face of hers. Astrid, you're in charge of decorating with Fishlegs. Snotlout…I can't believe I'm saying this, but you and the Twins are gonna help with the food." Gobber sighed upon assigning the last job and left.

"Cooking? That's _girl's _work!" Snotlout whined.

"Cooking? That's it?_ No_ _eating?!_" Tuffnut exclaimed in horror.

Ruffnut could only mutter, "Thor, help me…" as she grabbed the boys by their tunics and dragged them to the Great Hall's kitchen.

"We've already hung the banners. What do you think we should add?" Astrid asked Fishlegs. "There's actually this sphere thing I've been working on. If we can hang it in the middle of the Great Hall and spin it against the candlelight, it can make a pretty lightshow." Fishlegs suggested.

"That sounds interesting. Let's go." Astrid chirped and followed Fishlegs out of the Great Hall.

That left Hiccup in the Great Hall with Toothless, his Night Fury. Toothless warbled and nudged his Rider.

What were _they _gonna do?

"I don't know, bud. Maybe we can just help whoever needs helping." Hiccup shrugged as Zenna's parents and his father, Stoick the Vast, came over.

"Actually son, you and Toothless have the most important job of all." Stoick told him. "Which is?" Hiccup quirked his eyebrows, unsure of what task he was about to accept.

"Your job is to keep Zenna away from the village until we've finished preparing, Hiccup. Remember, she must not see any evidence of the party being prepared." Henna told him seriously.

"For how long?" Hiccup asked. "Bring her here just after sunset. But don't say anything about the surprise. Be careful that she doesn't suspect anything, understand?" Edgar replied, seriously looking at the one-legged teen.

Hiccup nodded. Despite the fact that he knew that his best human friend was the most difficult person in all of Berk to surprise, Hiccup wouldn't let Zenna's parents down.

"Come on, bud! Let's go greet the birthday girl!" Hiccup called Toothless over. The male Night Fury bounded over to Hiccup and licked his cheek. Hiccup laughed and then left the Great Hall with Toothless.

**What do you think? Like the beginning? Read and review whenever and whatever you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD. All rights go to DreamWorks Animation.**

**Chapter 2**

At the Fiersome household, Zenna woke up with a smile on her face.

"It is my birthday…It is my birthday…" she grinned as she got out of bed, doing a little celebratory dance.

Stryka, Zenna's one-eyed, female Night Fury, yawned and opened her eye to see her Rider dancing around. Stryka rumbled in confusion.

"Morning, Stryka!" Zenna chirped and continued chanting, "It is my birthday…" over and over again.

Stryka looked at her Rider strangely. Her Rider _radiated _with excitement. She looked excited, sounded excited and even _smelled _excited!

"It's a very special day today, girl! I'm officially 16! My 16th birthday!" Zenna cheered, jumping up and down excitedly.

Stryka then realized that her human was now at her 16th moon cycle, which was something very special for some females. Crooning happily, Stryka pushed her snout into Zenna's tummy and smiled her adorable gummy smile.

"Aw, thanks Stryka. I love you." Zenna smiled, wrapping her arms around the black dragoness' neck in a hug.

Getting dressed, Zenna went downstairs to find the house empty.

"Huh, Mom and Dad must've left early…Probably to get me something special." Zenna remarked as she and Stryka looked around to find something to eat.

Stryka purred and pawed at the fish basket only to find it empty. Feeling hungry, Stryka whined and nudged Stryka.

"Whoops, no fish…We're gonna have to go catch some then, girl." Zenna told the hungry dragoness and opened her house's front door, to find a male Night Fury happily wagging his tail with an auburn-headed boy with a metal left foot.

"_Happy Birthday!_" Hiccup greeted Zenna enthusiastically while Toothless smiled his gummy grin at the one-eyed girl.

Zenna grinned at the two.

"Does the birthday girl have any special plans for her special day today?" Hiccup asked courteously. "Well, Stryka and I were gonna go catch our breakfast." Zenna answered casually.

Toothless and Stryka both licked their lips, hungry for some delicious Icelandic Cod and Salmon.

"Excellent! Toothless and I know the best place to go fishing." Hiccup smiled, getting on Toothless.

Deciding to go with Hiccup, Zenna mounted Stryka.

"Lead the way, Hicc!" Zenna chirped. "Next stop, breakfast!" Hiccup laughed.

With that, the four of them took to the skies. A few minutes later, they arrived at a small islet a good distance away from Berk with the waters surrounding it teeming with fish.

Hiccup and Zenna looked at Toothless and Stryka. Already knowing what to do, both Night Furies fired plasma blasts at the water. The resulting explosion sent tons of fish flying into the air.

Holding out baskets, Hiccup and Zenna caught whatever they could catch and then landed on the islet's shores.

"Breakfast fresh from the sea!" Zenna proclaimed as she and Stryka got a fire going.

"So, what're you planning to do today?" Hiccup asked while they roasted their share of fish while Stryka and Toothless ate the rest raw. "I dunno…Whatever I want, I suppose. Only problem is…I don't exactly _know _what I want." Zenna said thoughtfully as she took a bite from her Salmon.

"Well…" Hiccup began taking bites from his Icelandic Cod as he spoke. "Toothless and I actually wanna take you and Stryka to a few places."

"Around Berk?" Zenna asked curiously.

"Nope, outside of Berk. We found some pretty cool areas where we can go flying, play and do a bunch of other fun stuff." Hiccup replied as he finished his fish.

Zenna quickly finished eating her breakfast and grinned. "I suppose I could use some time away from the hustle and bustle of the village on my birthday today." She said simply.

Mounting their Night Furies, Hiccup and Zenna flew off to start their little trip.

While Zenna remained oblivious about the surprise party, Hiccup was wondering how the rest of the Dragon Riders were doing with the party preparations…

**Sorry if this chapter and the next few chapters will be a bit short. Don't worry the story gets better ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! I'm such a giver (hey, that rhymes!)**

**Sorry again if this chapter's a bit short. Next one will be a bit longer, promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTTYD**

**Chapter 3**

"So when you said you were working on the sphere thingy, you really meant that you hadn't even started making it." Astrid deadpanned.

In front of her and Fishlegs was a metal ball, some string, a bucket of glue and a lot of tiny mirrors.

"Well all we gotta do is stick the mirrors onto the ball and let it dry before we hang it." Fishlegs said meekly.

Stormfly and Meatlug sniffed the materials curiously. Stormfly took particular interest in all the mirrors and admired herself in them while Meatlug rolled the metal ball around with her paws.

"All right, let's get started." Astrid sighed. But when she tried to pick up a mirror and Fishlegs tried to pick up the ball, both Stormfly and Meatlug growled and protectively curled around their treasures.

Astrid and Fishlegs looked at each other worriedly. How were they gonna make this thing if their dragons wanted to keep the materials as their playthings?

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless had led Zenna and Stryka to an island with a volcano and where the winds were blowing strong.

"This area's perfect for flying! The heat from the volcano creates thermals above the island while the natural winds give the thermals a boost. Wanna try practicing some aerial maneuvers?" Hiccup turned to Zenna with a grin on his face.

"You bet! Stryka and I have been itching to try this new move!" Zenna said excitedly as Stryka warbled gamely.

Toothless quickly zoomed over the volcano and he and Hiccup proceeded to perform a spectacular display of midair flips and spins!

Zenna and Stryka cheered them on until Zenna announced, "Our turn!"

The two of them flew round and round the volcano's crater, steadily going higher and higher! "Yaahoo!" Zenna whooped as Stryka spiraled in the air as a grand finale.

"Zen, that was amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed, impressed at how his best human friend and Stryka had greatly improved in flying. Toothless roared proudly at his mate.

The two Viking teens and their dragons continued flying, doing all sorts of incredible tricks in the air. Zenna grinned and laughed without a care in the world. It was only morning and her birthday was already the best day of her life!

**Read and review! Reviews make me happy **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here y'all! Hope y'all like it! (Okay, I will now stop trying to imitate a cowgirl -_- )**

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD**

**Chapter 4**

In the Great Hall's kitchen, however, things weren't going well for the three assigned assistant chefs. Hoark and Phlegma were already doing well with the meat and bread. Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout were in charge of the birthday cake.

"Do _not _touch those chocolates!" Ruffnut slapped her brother's hand away from the jar of chocolates for what seemed like the thousandth time. That's when she noticed that Snotlout was going for the bag of strawberries!

"Step _away _from the strawberries!" the female Thorston screamed. Both boys groaned while Ruffnut moaned.

It was bad enough she was stuck with cooking duty. Now she had to deal with two idiots who only cared about eating the ingredients!

"Alright, Zenna's parents told me that Zen's favorite cake is a regular butter cake with chocolate frosting topped with strawberries. We'll need two bowls for the cake batter and the frosting, measuring cups and a big wooden spoon." Ruffnut told her brother.

"On it!" the male Thorston then headed to the cart of kitchen utensils at the back of the kitchen.

"For the ingredients, we'll need flour, butter, baking powder, eggs, sugar, vanilla and milk to make the cake and cream for the frosting." Ruffnut instructed Snotlout.

"Easy-peasy!" the Jorgenson boy said boastfully and trotted to the pantry.

"Well _that _was easy…" Ruffnut said in surprise, amazed that the guys actually got her directions right.

A sudden crash of cookery accompanied by the ripping of a sack got her attention. Tuffnut came back with one measuring cup hanging on one of his helmet's horns and another on his boot while Snotlout returned from the pantry, covered in flour from head-to-toe.

"Spoke too soon…" Ruffnut sighed, facepalming.

After spending some time at the island they now called Freyr's Air Island, Hiccup, Toothless, Zenna and Stryka flew to another island.

"So what's so special about this island?" Zenna inquired. Hiccup put two fingers to his mouth and sharply whistled.

Suddenly, a whole group of Scauldrons surfaced! Toothless and Stryka warbled their greetings which the numerous Tidal Class dragons returned.

"Who's up for swimming?" Hiccup asked, smiling at Zenna's awestruck expression.

Astrid ducked behind her shield as Stormfly launched her spines. Fishlegs squeaked and narrowly avoided being bludgeoned by Meatlug's tail as she swung it. Both dragons still had the mirrors and metal ball. And Astrid and Fishlegs were both at their wits' end in trying to figure out how to get them back.

"Come on, girl…I promise I'll get you more mirrors the next time Trader Johann visits…" Astrid coaxed Stormfly who merely squawked indignantly and shook her head.

"Please, Meatlug? Daddy promises I'll get you an even bigger one." Fishlegs pleaded with his Gronckle. Meatlug merely yawned and tightened her grip on the metal ball.

Just when both teens were about to admit defeat, who should conveniently arrive but Trader Johann!

"_Johann! _Oh, thank the gods, are we glad to see you!" Astrid exclaimed, startling the trader who was pushing a cart filled with mysterious goods covered by a sheet of cloth.

"Well hello Ms. Astrid and Mr. Fishlegs! What's got you two in such a twist?" the good-natured trader greeted the two Viking teens warmly.

"Johann, you don't happen to have any mirrors and a big metal ball now, do you?" Fishlegs asked frantically. "As a matter of fact, Mr. Fishlegs, I do." Saying this, Trader Johann hefted two huge chests out of his cart.

Opening them, Fishlegs and Astrid discovered a large, ornate, oval-shaped mirror and an iron cannonball.

"_We'll take them!_" both Viking teens said at once and began rummaging around for any tradable goods.

"No worries, you two. Both items are free of charge." Johann stopped them.

Astrid and Fishlegs looked at him in surprise. Since when did Trader Johann give stuff for free?

"The Chief and the Fiersome family have paid me a hefty sum already. Those items were just some extra cargo I've picked up recently and have no use for." Johann explained, gesturing to the mirror and cannonball.

"What'd Stoick and Zenna's parents pay you for?" Astrid asked curiously.

Trader Johann showed them the cart's contents. It was full of small cylinders attached to sticks topped with triangular dome shaped pieces.

"_Fireworks._ They're for Lady Zenna's 16th birthday. Master Hiccup ordered them especially for the occasion." Johann said, smiling.

Astrid and Fishlegs marveled at the fireworks before hearing some familiar growls. Stormfly and Meatlug had noticed the mirror and cannonball and were now trying to get them out of the chests, leaving the materials for the sphere thing alone.

"I best be off. These fireworks won't set themselves up." With those words, Trader Johann headed to the Great Hall.

Fishlegs and Astrid quickly gathered the materials and left their dragons to their own devices. It was already close to noon and they had to finish making this _fast!_

**Looks like Astrid and Fishlegs got lucky. But what about Ruff, Tuff and Snot? You think they'll make a good cake or will they unintentionally give Zenna and all the other party guests food poisoning?**

**Review whatever you guys think will happen next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five has arrived (once again, that **_**rhymes!**_**)**

**This chapter's a bit short but I can assure that it is good.**

**Note: HTTYD belongs to DreamWorks and I have no ownership of it in any form whatsoever.**

**Chapter 5**

"_Cannonball!_" Zenna shrieked, plunging into the water with a loud '_splash!_'

"_Yeah, baby!_" Hiccup whooped, following her shortly after.

The Scauldrons were very friendly and allowed the two friends to ride on their backs and swim with them. Toothless and Stryka stayed on the island to have some quality time together on their own while their Riders frolicked in the water.

"What do you think the others are doing back home?" Zenna asked, brushing her soaked bangs away from her eye.

Hiccup's eyes widened. Luckily, his long, auburn bangs were covering his emerald green eyes so Zenna didn't notice.

"Um…probably just whatever they do on any ordinary day." He replied carefully, hoping Zenna wouldn't suspect anything. The one-eyed girl shrugged before giggling, "Dude, your hair's getting long." Noticing that Hiccup's hair was plastered to his forehead and covering his eyes.

"Yeah, I know…I've been meaning to get a haircut." Hiccup laughed, parting his bangs away from his face only to get splashed by Zenna!

"Haha! Gotcha!" Zenna grinned as a Scauldron swam over to her. In retaliation, Hiccup smirked and gave the Scauldron near Zenna a hand signal and it squirted a spray of unheated seawater right in the girl's face!

"Gotcha back!" Hiccup chuckled.

Zenna just smiled and kept on paddling out to sea. She had gone a pretty good distance away from Hiccup and the Scauldrons as well as the island when she felt a sudden stab of pain shoot up her right leg. To make matters worse, Zenna realized that she was being towed farther away out to sea by a riptide!

"Cramp! Riptide! HELP!" the young girl screamed at the top of her lungs, struggling against the current.

Hiccup and the Scauldrons heard her cries and looked just in time to see Zenna's head go under! Hiccup swore his heart nearly stopped beating as he watched his best human friend go under.

"_Zenna!_"

**Yeah I know, it's short. But, bam, cliffhanger moment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another somewhat short chapter. I'm really sorry that it's not exactly filling but I'm trying to make 16 Chapters in accordance to my upcoming Sweet Sixteen.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTTYD**

**Chapter 6**

"_ZENNA!_" Hiccup yelled, hitching a ride on one of the Scauldrons and took a deep breath before it dove underwater. Faster than a Viking ship sailing at full speed, the Scauldron with Hiccup on its back swam over to the sinking Viking girl.

Zenna wasn't sure what which pain was worse: the pain from her leg cramp or the pain from her air-starved lungs (_she hadn't been able to take a breath before going under_) and desperately tried to swim. But then she completely ran out of strength and lost consciousness…

Hiccup saw Zenna go limp and frantically urged the Scauldron to go faster. The Scauldron quickened its pace and reached Zenna. Grabbing the front of her tunic, Hiccup pulled Zenna into his arms. The Scauldron immediately surfaced and ferried them back to the island, with Hiccup frantically trying to wake Zenna up.

Toothless and Stryka had just come back to the island's shores from their private time when they spotted Hiccup-dragging an unconscious Zenna onto the beach!

Stryka shrieked in alarm and rushed over to the two Viking teens, panicking and nudging Zenna's placid face while Toothless crooned worriedly at Hiccup. The boy got on his knees and hovered his face over Zenna, his face one of pure fear and worry.

"Zen, wake up! Wake up!" he shouted, frantically shaking the unconscious one-eyed girl's shoulders.

When Zenna didn't respond, Hiccup checked her breathing and pulse. To his alarm, Zenna wasn't breathing at all and her pulse was slowing down!

"Oh Thor…Oh no…" Hiccup murmured, his brain scrambling to figure something out.

Then he got an idea.

Carefully parting Zenna's lips, Hiccup took a deep breath and pressed his lips to the unconscious girl's and exhaled all the air he had into her lungs. He did this again and again before Zenna's body suddenly convulsed as she coughed out seawater. Her one violet eye weakly fluttered open, much to Hiccup's relief.

"I'm alive…I'm alive…I'm alive…" Zenna muttered woozily as she sat up with Hiccup's help.

Stryka roared happily and lovingly nuzzled the girl and Toothless licked Zenna's face in joy. Hiccup murmured a quick prayer of thanks to all the gods in Valhalla before gently holding Zenna's shoulders, making her focus on him.

"Are you okay, Zen?" Hiccup asked softly. "Yeah…I'm just a little out of breath…not to mention completely soaked…Thanks for saving me, Hicc…" Zenna breathed out.

Hiccup sighed in relief and embraced Zenna who returned the favor. For a minute the two friends just sat on the beach, hugging and just glad that they were both okay. When they let go of each other from the hug Zenna blushed, embarrassed that she had put herself in danger-on her 16th birthday of all days.

"Hey Hiccup, can we…you know…keep this little incident just between the four of us?" she asked timidly, gesturing to her, Hiccup and their two Night Furies. "Whatever you want, Zen. It's your day." Hiccup nodded.

"Thanks. Gee…nearly drowning on my 16th birthday…not exactly how I wanna celebrate it…" Zenna chuckled nervously.

**Bravo, Hiccup! You saved Zenna's life! You are truly a best, **_**best **_**friend!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been hit by writing fever so basically, I'm trying to churn out as many chapters as I can for today.**

**Note: All rights to HTTYD go to DreamWorks Animation and all its respective owners respectively.**

**Chapter 7**

Feeling that Zenna probably had enough for today, Hiccup got Toothless and Stryka to start a fire so they could get their clothes dried and also warm up.

"If you want, Zen, we can go back…" Hiccup mumbled, feeling guilty over how he hadn't been able to keep an eye on the girl. "We can't go back now, Hicc. Something tells me that everyone's still preparing my surprise party." Zenna said casually.

The fire popped as Hiccup looked at Zenna, his shocked emerald green eyes locking with her calm violet one.

"Y-You _knew?_" he stammered out.

Zenna laughed and rolled her eye. "Hiccup, you've been taking me to places _away from Berk _on my _birthday. _You and Toothless have obviously been keeping me away from the village in order to buy my family and everyone else some time to put together a surprise party for me. Keeping the birthday celebrant away from his or her home on his or her birthday is an incredibly obvious and _common _surprise party tactic." She explained, rolling her eye again.

Toothless' mouth dropped open while Stryka purred, impressed on how smart her Rider was.

Hiccup just stared at Zenna, stunned, for a few minutes before laughing.

"I knew you'd be hard to fool, Zen…" he chuckled, shaking his head. "If it'll make you feel better, Hicc, I can _pretend _to be surprised when we get home." Zenna offered, laughing as well.

When their clothes had dried, the two teens got on Toothless and Stryka. Hiccup had one last surprise for Zenna. And it was probably the only surprise where he thought that Zenna would _genuinely _be surprised for real.

**Yep, Zenna knew all along. Like Hiccup said, she is the HARDEST person ever in all of Berk to surprise.**

**Read and review whatever and whenever you want my fellow writers and readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter's short but trust me, it is funny :D**

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD.**

**Chapter 8**

Back in the Great Hall's kitchen, Ruffnut had managed to get Snotlout cleaned up and removed all of the cups from Tuffnut and was now mixing all the ingredients for the cake in the larger of the two bowls her brother had brought her.

"I need more flour." Ruffnut she commanded. Tuffnut, having been schooled on how to properly measure flour earlier, scooped up one cup of flour and leveled it before adding it to the bowl.

"Egg yolk." Ruffnut said next. Snotlout carefully picked up an egg, cracked it and separated the white from the yolk and added the yolk to the cake batter and placed the egg white in the second bowl for the frosting.

"I have to say, boys. Not bad." Ruffnut praised the two before noticing that they needed more milk.

"I'm gonna get more milk. Do _not _touch the cake batter." She instructed Snotlout and Tuffnut and left.

The two boys looked at each other and at the bowl of cake batter. "What is it with girls and sugar?" Tuffnut asked, noticing the great amount of sweet stuff in the cake batter. "I know, right? This cake's got a lot of sugar but not enough spice." Snotlout agreed with him before producing a small bag of dried chilies from his pocket.

"Oh yeah…" Tuffnut said gamely but then stopped short and his eyes widened.

"Wait, Ruff said _not _to touch the cake batter." He reminded Snotlout who casually reached for the wooden spoon. "I think she meant not to touch the cake batter _with our_ _hands._" He said, quickly folding in the chilies.

Tuffnut looked surprised. He never really thought of that. "That makes sense." He nodded.

Just as Snotlout put the spoon back, Ruffnut returned with the milk and poured it into the bowl. "Alright. Now all we gotta do is put this in the oven and bake." She said, giving it a final mix.

Snotlout then nodded to Hookfang and his Monstrous Nightmare shot out a fireball into the oven to light it. Pouring the batter into two cake pans, Ruffnut and Tuffnut placed the pans in the oven where Barf and Belch stood watch.

"You boys wait with the dragons. I'll make the frosting." Ruffnut informed the two boys and shooed them away.

As the female Thorston mixed and whisked away, Tuffnut turned to Snotlout. "Just out of curiosity, what kind of chilies did you put in there?" he asked, pointing at the cake pans in the oven.

"Dried ghost chilies. Why?" Snotlout answered.

Tuffnut's eyes widened in horror.

"Dude, ghost chilies are the hottest peppers in the world! You put them in _Zenna's cake?!_" he whisper-exclaimed.

Realizing what he did, Snotlout nervously gulped and looked at the oven. He silently prayed that Zenna didn't mind spicy cakes.

_Really spicy cakes._

**I'm not sure if ghost chilies were already known during Viking times. But I figured this could be funny so I just went with it.**

**Read and review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I do not own HTTYD (no matter how much I wanted it -_-)**

**Chapter 9**

"Well, I already know about the surprise party. Where are we going now?" Zenna asked as she and Stryka followed Hiccup and Toothless in the sky. "It's a secret." Hiccup stated simply and Toothless purred in agreement.

"Ooohh…Mysterious…I like that." Zenna smiled before Stryka chirped and nodded her head to another island down below.

"Here's our last stop, Zen." Hiccup told his best human friend.

Landing on the beach, Zenna looked around and noticed that the trees had…

"Are those _orchids?_" she asked, looking up at the flowers clinging onto the branches in wonder. "They are. You told me once that orchids are your favorite flowers, right?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"I _love _orchids! And also tulips. They're my two favorite flowers in the whole world." Zenna gushed. Hiccup laughed and held Zenna's hand. "Then you'll love _this._" He said as he led her through the woods with Toothless and Stryka.

Every now and then they would stop for Zenna to admire the beautiful blooming orchids lightly swaying in the breeze. Finally they arrived at a small meadow that was filled with tulips of all colors.

"Holy…Holy…_Holy_…Shields…" Zenna murmured, her violet eye widening to the size of a plate. Toothless and Stryka looked at the flowers, smiling toothlessly at how pretty they were.

"How in the name of Freya did all these flowers get here?" Zenna wondered out loud. "A little time, patience and a _lot _of luck as well as frequent trips to water them." Hiccup enumerated, counting on his fingers.

Zenna looked at Hiccup in surprise.

"Wait…Hiccup…You…_You're _the one who planted all these flowers?" she asked in amazement. "Well…yeah. As soon as the dragons were accepted into the village, I began planning on how to make your 16th birthday really special since it was coming up. I got all the seeds and bulbs from various traders and when Toothless and I were just flying around exploring, we found this island. The climate here was good enough for orchids and tulips to grow so I planted them. Toothless and I have been flying to this island to tend to them ever since." Hiccup explained.

Then, the freckle-faced teen looked at Zenna and sheepishly asked, "So…do you…like it?" Zenna's face broke out into a wide grin. "Do I _like _it? _I absolutely love it! _Hiccup, this is the first time I've ever been surprised in my entire life! And this is the _best _surprise I've ever been surprised with!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms out wide before giving Hiccup a big hug.

"This is the most amazing birthday present ever…_Thank you_…" she whispered in Hiccup's ear, feeling overcome with emotion.

Hiccup gladly returned the hug while Toothless and Stryka trilled, happy that their Riders were happy.

**I told you guys there'd be fluffy friendship scenes :D**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Feedback makes me happy and helps me grow so please don't hesitate to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here! Only six more chapters to go **

**Disclaimer Note: I do NOT own anything.**

**Chapter 10**

"_Yes!_" Astrid and Fishlegs cheered as the dots of light danced around the Great Hall. Stormfly and Meatlug rumbled their approval before going back to their playthings.

"Well done, you two!" Gobber grinned as Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout wheeled in the cake.

"We present to you, our edible masterpiece!" Ruffnut said, grandly gesturing to the two-tiered, chocolate frosted and strawberry topped cake complete with some delicate piping made with white icing.

"_I _did the piping!" Tuffnut said proudly. "And _I _arranged all those strawberries." Snotlout added, puffing out his chest.

Everyone '_oohed_' and '_aahed_' at the cake. Stoick was pretty surprised and rather amazed on how the three troublemaking Viking teens actually did a pretty good job. But Zenna's parents were skeptical.

"Chocolate frosting, strawberry toppings…is it a regular two-tiered _butter cake?_" Henna questioned the three Viking chefs critically.

Snotlout and Tuffnut paled at the question while Ruffnut confidently said, "Of course it is, Mrs. Fiersome. Right, boys?" patting her fellow chefs on their backs.

Both Tuffnut and Snotlout began to internally panic but luckily managed to hide their anxiety.

"Yeah, totally normal butter cake." Snotlout said hastily. "As in, no ghost chilies added butter cake." Tuffnut said stupidly. Snotlout quickly gave him a good kick to the shin for that.

To their relief, nobody suspected anything.

"Excelent. Now all we have to do is wait for Hiccup to bring Zenna here…Where is that boy anyway?" Edgar asked everyone, only to get shrugs.


	11. Chapter 11

**GuardianDragon98 here with a special The Fault In Our Stars Easter Egg for all you TFIOS fans out there who also love HTTYD.**

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD**

**Chapter 11**

Back on the flower filled island, Zenna happily frolicked amongst the tulips in the meadow. Along with Toothless and Stryka, she looked at everything and savored everything.

"Wheee!" Zenna giggled, rolling down a grassy hill into a colorful bed of tulips. Stryka and Toothless did the same, laughing their dragon laughs the whole way down. Zenna flew Stryka through the trees, letting the wind blow some orchids into the air. After that little flight, Zenna went back to the meadow.

"I'm so happy! Hahaha!" Zenna laughed, lying down amidst the tulips and smiled. Suddenly the shadow of a boy covered her. It took a minute for Zenna to realize that it was Hiccup, who had disappeared shortly after he had shown her the meadow.

"Oh hey, Hicc. Where've you been?" Zenna asked as she got up.

Instead of answering her question, Hiccup presented Zenna a crown made out of tulips and orchids woven together with small green shoots.

"Oh…!" Zenna gasped, entranced by how beautiful the crown was. "May I?" Hiccup asked, bowing to Zenna as if she were a queen.

Zenna smiled and slightly curtsied before Hiccup gently placed the crown on her head.

"I hereby pronounce you Queen Zenna of the Isle of Zen!" the auburn headed Viking teen announced, bowing to Zenna like a knight would do to his lady. Toothless and Stryka, flower petals on their scales, also bowed.

"Isle of Zen…not a bad name. Arise, my loyal subjects." Zenna laughed. "So I take it that you got what you wanted for your birthday?" Hiccup asked her.

"You mean an entire island named after me? As great as it is…it's not what I really want." Zenna admitted.

Toothless and Stryka blinked in confusion.

"Well…what _do _you want?" Hiccup asked, curiously.

Zenna motioned for him to lie down beside him. A little puzzled, Hiccup did as she asked. While Stryka and Toothless continued playing in the meadow, Zenna turned her head towards Hiccup and took a deep breath.

"Hiccup…you know I love you, right?" the one-eyed girl asked curiously. A little unsure of what Zenna meant, Hiccup managed to say, "Uh…yeah…"

"But I know you have Astrid. She's the only girl you want in the whole world. I just never really got to tell you this directly, Hicc but…you're like a brother to me. You're like Eli. And even though he's not here to celebrate my birthday with me anymore, I'm happy because you're here. You're my brother, Hiccup. And you always will be and I love you." Zenna confessed.

"And you're like the sister I've never had, Zen…I…I love you too." Hiccup said to her, a bit surprised.

"Remember that old phrase Eli and I used to say that I told you about before?" the one-eyed girl asked.

"You mean that '_If we can tame 'em, we can train 'em_' phrase you told me about?" the one-legged boy replied.

"Mm-hmmm…I kind of want us to have something like that…A word or phrase that means something special to the both of us." Zenna told him.

"And also a way to drive people crazy when they can't figure out what we're saying?" Hiccup asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah…so what do you say?" Zenna chuckled.

"Okay. That sounds okay." Hiccup replied casually.

"Okay?" Zenna asked curiously.

"Yeah, okay." Hiccup told her.

"Huh…Okay."

"Okay."

"…Okay…"

"Okay…"

Suddenly it dawned on Hiccup and Zenna.

Looking at each other, both friends smiled.

"_Okay?_" Hiccup asked.

"_Okay._" Zenna replied.

And just like that, '_okay_' officially became their say.

**Yep, TFIOS reference there. Read and review whatever and whatever you like :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, this chapter will probably make your feels meter go haywire so…be prepared.**

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD**

**Chapter 12**

Zenna then yawned, feeling sleepy and snuggled closer to Hiccup. "I need a nap…" she mumbled, her eye already half-closed. Remembering their aquatic scare earlier, Hiccup nodded and allowed Zenna to rest her head against his shoulder. "I'll stay here with you." Hiccup whispered, softly brushing her choppy bangs back.

"Okay, Hiccup…Love you…" Zenna mumbled, already having closed her eye and quickly fell asleep. Hiccup smiled and tenderly kissed Zenna's forehead, like an older brother would kiss his beloved little sister. "Love you too, Zen…" he whispered.

As Zenna slept, Hiccup looked up at the clouds. "I know you can hear me up there in Valhalla, Eli. There's something I need to tell you." He whispered.

Zenna shifted slightly in her sleep and turned her body so it was facing Hiccup. Mumbling incoherently in her sleep, Zenna wrapped her arms loosely around Hiccup's torso. Hiccup would have chuckled, but he didn't want to wake Zenna up so he just smiled before looking up at the clouds again.

"She just keeps on getting stronger and more beautiful each passing day, Elias. And even though you're not here with us anymore, I just know that you're celebrating Zenna's birthday with us up there in Valhalla. We both miss you so much, Eli. And…"

Hiccup paused when Zenna whimpered slightly. Fearing that she was having a bad dream, Hiccup wrapped his arms around Zenna and pulled her close. Comforted by the familiar warmth of her best human friend, Zenna calmed down into peaceful sleep.

Still hugging Zenna close to him, Hiccup resumed talking to the heavens.

"And don't worry about us, Eli. We're okay. And I…I promise that I won't let anyone or anything ever hurt Zenna. I'll keep her safe, Eli…_I promise_." Hiccup said seriously.

On his life, he will protect Zenna with his life. If anyone or anything tried to hurt her, Hiccup was gonna make sure he will personally send them to Helheim.

As if Elias heard Hiccup's little soliloquy, a gentle breeze ruffled the auburn headed teen's hair. Smiling, Hiccup turned his body to face Zenna and held her close.

"I'll never let anything happen to you…_my sister_." Hiccup whispered, giving Zenna another kiss on her forehead.

Pretty soon, Hiccup fell asleep as well. Still cradling Zenna, his beloved sister, in his arms.

**Okay, you can throw your reviews at me now.**

**But keep in mind, Hiccup loves Zenna as his SISTER, not as his girlfriend.**

**Peace out, yo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: I do NOT own anything.**

**Chapter 13**

The sound of Toothless and Stryka's warbling woke Hiccup and Zenna up. Both Night Furies loomed over them, their heads tilted to the side.

"Is it morning, afternoon or evening already?" Zenna yawned, untangling herself from Hiccup (_she and him were both a bit embarrassed earlier but quickly got over the cuddling_) and sat up.

"Nah…It's just after sunset, I guess…" Hiccup rubbed the sleep from his eyes, noting that the sun had already set and the sky was beginning to turn nighttime blue.

That's when he remembered the party.

"Oh gods! Zen, you're party's about to start! _Come on!_" grabbing Zenna's hand, Hiccup pulled her over to Stryka and let go as he mounted Toothless. Both Night Furies quickly took to the skies and began the flight home.

"Hurry up!" "Move!" Edgar and Henna yelled to everyone who scrambled to make the final preparations.

The other Viking teens had been sent outside to keep watch. Just as the final banner was hung up, they all burst in.

"_They're coming! _We just saw Toothless and Stryka approaching the island!" Astrid warned them. "Alright, everyone get into position!" Stoick ordered as the sound of dragon's wings flapping was heard.

Landing in the plaza to find it completely deserted, Hiccup and Zenna got off their dragons.

"You'll try to act surprised?" Hiccup asked Zenna. "I'll try." Zenna smiled.

As they approached the Great Hall, Hiccup turned to Zenna. "I'll go on ahead. You and Stryka just wait a couple minutes before going in." he instructed her.

"Okay." Zenna grinned. "Okay." Hiccup grinned back at her before running on ahead with Toothless.

The boy and his male Night Fury ran into the Great Hall and shouted, "_She's coming!_"

Stryka purred and prodded Zenna's flower crown with her nose. Zenna giggled and took it off. Stryka gave a confused warble as her Rider placed the crown on her head.

"Hmmm…Too small…" Zenna then moved the crown to Stryka's right ear. "There! A jaunty angle is the trend of the year." Zenna smiled before she and Stryka headed to the Great Hall.

Approaching the doors, Zenna took a deep breath, let it out and slowly opened them…

**I know this chapter's short. But the last three ones will be longer. Stay tuned, Zenna's party is about to begin!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Almost done with this story! Thanks so much for reviewing, faving, following and supporting.**

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD. All rights go to DreamWorks Animation.**

**Chapter 14**

"_SURPRISE!_"

Zenna immediately broke out into a wide grin at the sight of all her friends and family along with all the dragons and villagers gathered around, smiling.

"…Wow…I…I don't know what to say…" Zenna said, trying her best to sound really surprised. Good thing she was able to convince everyone and they were all happy.

Her parents immediately came over and showered her with hugs and kisses. "My precious baby girl…My darling Zenna, happy birthday." Edgar said, merrily swinging her around.

"Happy Birthday to you, love. Oh…if only your brother were here…your father and I are just so proud of you and everything you have become and done." Henna lovingly kissed her daughter on both cheeks.

"Mom, Dad, you're kind of embarrassing me." Zenna chuckled, gladly hugging and kissing them back.

Stoick came over to her next and smiled. "As the Chief, I congratulate and commend you, young Zenna, for your bravery and dedication to defending Berk." He said as Hiccup went to his side.

"But as a father…" Stoick then knelt in front of Zenna and respectfully took off his helmet. "I can't thank you enough for always being there for my son." He told her gratefully.

"I promise that I'll always have Hiccup's back, sir." Zenna said respectfully. Hiccup gave her a wink which she returned.

Stryka crooned and nudged Zenna to look at the banner hanging above the present table. In runic were the words '_HAPPY SWEET 16__th__, ZENNA_' and it was signed with a Night Fury paw print.

"Awww, you made that for me girl?" Zenna cooed. Stryka happily gurgled and nodded. Her Rider happily hugged her.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Zenna, check this out!" Fishlegs then signaled Astrid who yanked on the string, making their sphere thing spin. "_That _is amazing!" Zenna laughed as she watched the multicolored dots of light dance around the room.

"Amazing? Wait till you taste _this!_" Ruffnut then dragged the birthday girl to her cake. "Whoa! Who made this?" Zenna asked, eye wide with amazement.

"Me, Tuff and Snot!" Ruffnut said, proudly patting both boys on their shoulders.

"_Really?_" Zenna looked at the two, her right eyebrow raised.

Tuffnut and Snotlout meekly nodded.

"Well, I must taste this cake then!" Zenna proclaimed, taking up the knife and cut herself a healthy slice.

Snotlout and Tuffnut both began to shake uncontrollably as Zenna forked a perfect bite. Licking her lips, Zenna took a bite. Suddenly her eye widened as she chewed. Snotlout and Tuffnut nervously gulped as she swallowed and looked at them.

"Please let our deaths be swift!" Snotlout whimpered.

"If you're gonna kill us, make it painless by bludgeoning us senseless first!" Tuffnut pleaded.

"_Why _would I want to kill you guys?" Zenna confused. "We put ghost chilies in your cake." Both boys confessed.

The crowd gasped.

"You two did WHAAATTT?!" Ruffnut screeched at them.

Luckily before Ruffnut could murder Snotlout and Tuffnut, Zenna took another bite of cake much to everyone's surprise.

"So that's where that spicy kick is coming from. I love it!" the one-eyed girl mumbled through a mouthful of cake and cut herself a second slice.

Everyone else could only look at the young girl in admiration while Snotlout and Tuffnut breathed out sighs of relief. Ruffnut then grabbed both boys' shoulders and hissed, "I'm _still _going to kill you two." Making them shudder in fright.

**Chapter 15's going to be the longest…and most beautiful, trust me ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Prepare for the feels :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTTYD**

**Chapter 15**

Zenna's party was, like all of her family's parties, wild. Aside from a wrestling contest, there was also a contest where some gutsy Vikings tried to take Zenna on in hand-to-hand combat…and miserably failed. The girl was just too darn good and too darn fast for them to take down.

Zenna also got a variety of weapons such as swords, daggers and crossbows along with shields and some new clothes. What the one-eyed girl loved the most was a copy of Gothi's Healer's Book, which she got from the elder herself.

And even though the cake had a ton of spice, everyone enjoyed it after Zenna promised them that it wasn't so bad.

Once all the food was gone and all the presents were opened, Zenna was asked to sit on the special chair for birthday celebrants and listen to everyone give her special speeches.

"Our dearest daughter, from the moment you were born you have filled our lives with joy. Not a day passes when we do not thank all the gods in Valhalla for you. As you blossom into a young woman, we wish that you will always be in good health and continue to brighten the world with your wonderful light. We love you with all our hearts, Zenna." Her parents told her lovingly.

"While you may not have been born here, young Fiersome, you are a Berkian through and through. I thank you for everything you have done for the tribe. Truly, you are a shield maiden with the beauty and valor of a Valkyrie." Stoick said with pride.

"Zenna, thank you for showing me that it's okay to be a girly girl sometimes. If it weren't for you and Hiccup, I would've never been able to see how amazing dragons really are. Thank you, Zen." Astrid smiled at the one-eyed girl.

"I'm really glad you appreciated my dragon knowledge from the get-go, Zenna. And thanks for defending me when I need it. I'm really happy I'm friends with someone as kind, brave and smart as you." Fishlegs said shyly.

"First of all, thank you for not killing me and Tuff. Second, I think you're really tough and really brave…uh, that's all I got." Snotlout said awkwardly.

"Sorry about my brother and Snotface trying to poison you, Zen. Thor knows that only a couple of dimwits such as them would try to poison your cake. Anyway, you're an awesome gal with a hunger for adventure and you rock for that." Ruffnut said while gripping her brother's shoulder in a death grip.

"Yeah, thanks for not murdering me. In my defense, Snotlout put the chilies in your cake while I just watched. Like my sister said you rock because you are awesome and crazy, Zen. Seriously though, it was _Snotlout's _idea." Tuffnut said, still being held by his sister and ignoring the glare Snotlout was currently giving him.

"Zenna, you've got creativity and ingenuity as sharp as a well forged blade. I salute you for your courage and good heart." Gobber grinned.

Stryka needed no speech. All she had to do was bound over to Zenna and lick her face. "Thanks, girl. I love you too." Zenna laughed, giving the one-eyed dragoness a hug. That's when Toothless joined in the love. "Yeah. I love you too, Toothless." Zenna laughed again. Then Hiccup stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"I'm…not really sure of…what to say first, Zenna…There are just so many things I wanna tell you…" Hiccup began shyly, looking at his best human friend who smiled encouragingly.

"But…I guess the best way to start is by saying…_Thank you._ Thank you for being my first ever friend. Thank you for always looking out for me for the past seven years. Thank you for accepting me for who I am. Thank you for standing by me even when the world had turned its back on me. Thank you…for being the sister I've never had."

As Hiccup said this, everyone couldn't help but smile on how grateful the young boy was to Zenna.

"Zenna, you are amazing. Nobody can ever be like you because you are _you. _You're a totally unique individual and truly one-of-a-kind…I…I know I'll never be like Elias, Zen…But I will try to be a great brother like he was. Speaking of Eli, if he were here he wouldn't just be proud. He would've marveled at the woman you've become."

Zenna felt tears welling up in her eye as Hiccup continued his speech.

"I may not be a great warrior, Zenna. I'm not strong and I can't even properly handle a weapon. But if you're ever in trouble, I promise that I'll do everything it takes to protect you. You're my sister…and I love you."

Hiccup took a deep breath, slowly let it out and looked at Zenna right in the eye before saying, "_Okay?_"

Overcome with emotion, Zenna leapt out of her chair and rushed over to Hiccup and hugged him.

"_Okay._" She whispered, her voice thick with tears. Hiccup smiled and hugged her back.

Everyone was crying tears of joy when Stoick announced, "And now, I believe it is time for the birthday girl to have her special dance."

The musicians began to play a beautiful melody [**I chose the song "Wunderkind" from Narnia for this one ;)**] as Edgar took her daughter's hand in his and led her to the dance floor. Hiccup stayed on the sidelines as he and his friends watched Zenna dance her first dance of the night with her father.

Astrid then approached him. "Hiccup your…your speech was really…beautiful." She told him. "Oh! Th-thanks Astrid. I-It was really nothing…" the one-legged boy stuttered, slightly bashful.

"Hiccup, she's serious. You really made Zenna happy." Ruffnut pointed out.

"Did you see the look on her face? I think she was genuinely surprised." Fishlegs chimed in.

"Whoa…Guess her face isn't made out of stone after all." Tuffnut remarked.

Hiccup smiled knowingly as he, Stryka and Toothless watched Zenna switch dance partners to Stoick, as it was customary for female birthday celebrants to have her special dance with first her father, then the Chief and finally either a brother or a suitor.

Then Snotlout nudged Hiccup and smirked. "I hope you know how to dance, dude." He told him with a wink. Hiccup raised an eyebrow just as Henna approached him.

"It's almost time for you to dance with Zenna, dear." Zenna's mother smiled warmly at him. Hiccup looked at her, bewildered. "M-me?" he asked, stunned.

"Well you _are _her brother now, aren't you?" Henna asked, smiling knowingly.

Hiccup looked at all of his friends, who all gave him the thumbs-up, before locking eyes with Astrid.

"It's just a dance, Astrid…It…It doesn't really…" Hiccup said awkwardly before Astrid gently put a finger to his lips. "I know what you mean, Hiccup. Now, go have that last dance with your sister." She smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

Hiccup was surprised for a few seconds but grinned and followed Henna to the dance floor. Stoick smiled as his son approached and courteously bowed to Zenna before leaving the dance floor. That's when Stryka plodded over to Hiccup and shook the flower crown off her head. Hiccup caught it in his hands and then turned to Zenna, who smiled as he placed it back on her head. Hiccup bowed to Zenna and she curtsied to him before they held their hands and began to dance.

Hiccup was kind of nervous on account of his one-leggedness while Zenna was hoping that her one eye restricted vision wouldn't cause her to stumble.

But as the music played on, both friends' tensions eased up and they were soon dancing together in perfect harmony. Zenna allowed Hiccup to hold her close. And as they both danced about, Zenna swore she could see Elias standing next to her mother and father, beaming with pride at her.

"_Okay?_" Hiccup then asked Zenna, prompting her to blink and her brother vanished. But instead of feeling sad, Zenna felt only the great love of her family and friends and was at peace.

"_Okay._" She whispered in Hiccup's ear. The auburn headed teen gave her a final twirl as the musicians stopped playing. The entire Great Hall immediately burst into cheers.

Suddenly loud explosions erupted from outside!

Zenna looked at Hiccup, suddenly worried. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I have one more surprise." Hiccup smiled and led her out of the Great Hall followed by everyone else.

**Did you enjoy this chapter? What do you think is Hiccup's last surprise for Zenna?**

**Read and review please :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Before I post this, I would like to make some thank yous.**

**First of all, I thank God for always being there for me and my beloved family for always showering me with their unconditional love and care. You all rock **

**Then my friends, who have supported and encouraged my crazy ideas. My fellow HTTYD fans for welcoming me into the fandom. All the FanFiction writers and readers who have taken the time to read, follow, favorite and review my stories…**

**Lastly to the people who have followed, favorited and reviewed this special fic (I'm afraid making a list of all the names would be too long so I won't do it. I'm really sorry, but you guys know who you are anyway) to the very end.**

**Being 16…it's a pretty big thing for a girl like me and I am just so,so,so,so happy.**

**So, thanks everyone! From the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU!**

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD. All rights to it go to DreamWorks Animation and all respective owners.**

**Chapter 16**

"Many Happy Returns, Lady Zenna!" Trader Johann shouted against the loud din of the fireworks erupting in the sky.

Everyone, Viking and dragon, marveled at the sky as the small rockets were shot up into the sky with the help of some Terrible Terrors and exploded in the heavens, illuminating the nighttime sky with all the colors of the rainbow.

"We so gotta get one of those…" the Twins both said, eager to get their hands on some fireworks of their own.

Fishlegs and Snotlout '_oohed_' and '_aahed_'.

Astrid stood to Hiccup's right while Zenna stood at his left, their dragons behind them. "Hiccup got them especially for you, Zen." Astrid smiled at the stunned speechless birthday girl.

Zenna could hardly say anything and just watched the fireworks display in amazement. Then she felt Hiccup's hand squeeze hers.

"Okay, Zen?" her best human friend asked her softly.

Zenna quickly recalled all of her previous birthdays. Birthdays back in her old home in the South…Birthdays on Berk with Elias and when dragons were still hostile creatures…Birthdays celebrated after Elias died…

None of them could've been as memorable as this one.

She was surrounded by her loving family of both Vikings and Dragons and got some of the greatest surprises of her life today.

Zenna finally got her birthday wish.

And that was to be surrounded by her family and friends' unconditional love.

So it was no surprise when she squeezed Hiccup's hand and said,

"_More than okay, Hicc. More than okay._"

**END**

**About my Riders and Defenders of Berk fanfic, don't worry guys! I'm working on In Dragons We Trust right now. Sorry if it might take a while to post. Exams coming next week so I gotta study hard. Laters ;)**

**-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
